According to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a mobile communication system standardization project has been studied a technique of performing UE Context Fetch during connection reestablishment processing performed in response to a radio link failure (RLF) (see Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
UE Context (mobile station information) is information which is necessary for a connection reestablishment destination base station to specify a mobile station during RRC Connection reestablishment (i.e. connection reestablishment). UE Context Fetch means that a connection reestablishment destination base station makes a reference as to UE Context acquired from the mobile station during a connection reestablishment procedure, to a base station which the mobile station has been communicating with prior to a radio link failure.